The Ideal Romance
by iconic xx passion
Summary: Edward is her Brother . Bella is his sister . Doesn't matter if were family right? We can still be lovers? Even through the Trials . Even when your hurt . Major Lemon soon . If your a Jacob Fan,DONT READ. Sounds better than the summary. Please READ!
1. Brother & Sister

**I do not claim to be the owner of any characters in twilight or an objects . I'm just a wannabe .** A Fan who wants to own Twilight D=

* * *

**Bella's Pov**.

I prayed to god that these uncanny feelings would go away . That every time I saw **him **, this lump in my throat would grow .I felt like crying, because my feelings for him were on more of a different level than his than I thought . I wanted to take his hand in a grasp and kiss gently at his beautifully crafted fingers by the one above . I wanted to kiss him a thousand times and make love to this perfect being in an indefinite number . I wanted to sprawl out on the bed for him, and let him caress my supple c cup breast . My skin fair . I wanted him to put his lean long fingers through my brown locks .

I wanted our scents to mix .

I wanted us to become one .

Even though, in all Technicality we were in instances .

I sat up upon my bed and continued doing my homework when I heard a knock on my door . My grip on my pen tightened . I bit my lip . I bleed . The knock was harder . I quickly got up and went to go get a tissue from my desk . The Knob was turning . My heart was skipping . I felt it was going to stop . I stood in front of my desk, holding the tissue to my lip . Hoping for no words, I was deathly scared of what I might do .

"Bells , do you have your dress ready for-" He stopped at I cringed at his velvety voice .

It was pure ecstasy when I heard my imagined loved speak .

With him speaking to me, it was like **pure sex .**

He talked so kindly to me, so gently like I was glass . He would make sure not to say anything to hurt my feelings . Deep in his voice, I could tell he cared. He was very shaky when he spoke to me more often . I finally felt his large soft hands on my shoulder .

"Bells, are you alright?" Before I could speak, he spun me around to see me fully . I looked deep into his eyes and I sighed as he signaled to me to remove the tissue . He frowned . I hated when he did that . Because when he frowned , he was sad . When he was said, he was worried . And usually he was worried about me .

"Bella." He stretched out my name in agony . "What happened?" I was ashamed to say, first falling was my thing . Now the biting of the lip . I would here what he was going to say to me . I hated to here this, but at the same time I wanted to here this . It was some reassurance . He was waiting, pleading for an answer.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen." I closed my eyes as he sad my name , I loved they way he said it.

"I bit my lip . . ." He chuckled lightly and took the tissue from my hands . He did it gently, like I was glass . His body heat radiated over to me and I wanted to melt in his arms . I watched as his lips opened and closed . So tempted. I wanted to kiss him . He took the tissue and dabbed my lip . I started blushing , hoping he wouldn't noticed . He walked away and put the tissue in the garbage .

"Bella dear, be careful . But anyways, did you find your prom dress, you know since I will be escorting you, I must see if the dress is decent or not." he winked and me and I let out a light giggle . He was always trying to be protection for me even when we were younger . Now myself 17 and him 18 . He still was .

"Actually, I have and it is decent ." I did find it . It was perfect.

"Bells, can I see ?" He was pleading . He was beginning . I rather him take it off of me when I had it own .

"No." I smiled to myself.

"Why?" He whined like he was 6 .

"Because it's a surprise."

He chuckled under his breathe and he walked over to me and kissed my forehead . I sighed . I just hated the warmed kisses that only landed on my forehead or cheek . Never my lips , never my body . No where else .

He tussled my long hair . He kissed my forehead once more .

"Goodnight kiddo , get ready for tomorrow !" He sounded excited . I wasn't mom had picked out the dress and it wasn't my idea to wear it.

I watched him walk over across the hall to his room and he turned around before he shut his door . He smiled and me . I smiled back and he shut the door .

You could say that I need to hid these feelings, well because maybe Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was my **brother.**


	2. The Ideal Romance Part 1

Once again, I don't own anyone . If you read please review (= I know incest is weird, but it can't be two weird if our Edward and Bella, right?

**Enjoy . - Iconic xx Passion**

* * *

It was night time now . Time had flown by fast . Prom was at 8 and it was now 7:00pm. I walked around furiously looking for my make up bag . Keyword : looking . I still hadn't found it . My hair was up in a messy bun and I could here Edward across the hall getting ready . I could smell the fresh scent of a newly baked cake .I rolled my eyes . It was my senior year and after graduation , I would go to a community college . Mom & Dad wanted me to go overseas , but I wanted to stay with the family .

There was a knock on the door .

"Are you ready Bella?" I could hear him tapping his foot lightly .I ran to the door and peaked it open . I looked up to Edward, I got a glimpse of him in his suit . He was stunning . He was a god to me . He was Fucking beautiful . But I wish he would take it all off . I gulped .

"No Edward, I'm not, I can't find my make-up ." I looked at him and I was waiting for his response . He looked angry like I was wasting time . "Bells, you look beautiful without make-up." my eyes widened and I saw his pinks turn red . "Ed-Edward, I will be ready in a minute." I stuttered his name at first . My brother said I was beautiful . I walked to my dresser , to where my mirror was and I looked at my face . I touched my nose, my lips , my cheek and my forehead .

Edward, He said I was beautiful .

**Edward's POV **

I finished dressing in my tux, hoping I picked the right one that Bells would like . I fixed my tie in the mirror and grinned . This was all for her . It felt wrong . I frowned . My hands tightened into fist . Why did she have to be my sister . I don't mean that in a mean way , but I couldn't really put Bella in words . But If I had to Bella is the definition of beauty.

Bella is the lover you want to wake up to after making love all night long. You want to see her angelic features. After you had your way with her that night, lavishing her with this unknown passion deep inside your chest, you would wake up to a tainted , yet beautiful Bella next to your side . I gulped and pushed the thoughts out of my head This really isn't the time to be thinking that . Its prom, and I'm taking my sister .

I decided I didn't have patience, so I went across the hall and I paced in front of my sisters room . I hesitated to knock . But I was anxious to see _**my Bella . **_I knocked on her door and she answered it, she creaked it opened . I could barely see her beautiful face.

"Are you read Bella?" I was slightly turned on by her porcelain skin . She was beautiful with her hair up in curlers even. I could feel all my body heat flowing down to my groins . I was scared . I had to control this urge to kick the door open and make Bella mine and to **taint her.**

"No Edward, I'm Not, I can't Find my Make-up." I really didn't care . She was beautiful the way she was . I hated her to put products on her body that weren't need . I didn't want her to ruin her _**perfection**_. "Bells, you look beautiful without make-up." I quickly clamped my mouth shut at what I had said, I always told my kid sister, she was cute or something like that, but not beautiful . I reserved that for _**girlfriend**_ status. I blushed, I saw her blush too . "Ed-Edward, I will be ready in a minute." She had stuttered my name . That's what I wanted. I wanted to make my Bella stutter my name in utter pleasure or pain. I didn't care . I wanted Bella , in the most taboo way ever . _**God, Forgive me for I have sin **_.

**20 Minutes Later .**

I made it down stairs to our parents. Both of them smiling their heads of . Well sort of . Dad seemed in his panic state . Shoot! Why was he in his panic state, I should be the one scared if someone would take my Bella . I pushed the thought away . I talked with mom and dad about how good of a time we would have and I would bring her back at the reasonable time of 12:01 am . No later. I was playing around with dad .

"Yes Dr. Cullen!" He nodded at my playful mood .

"And what time will you bring my daughter back, young man?" He eyed me suspiciously. Like I was one of those guys after Bella's sweet innocent virtue. Mother was giggling .

"12:0-" I couldn't finish . All playing was halted when mother had heard Bella announce she was coming downstairs. I gulped . Mother told her we were ready . I heard her soft footsteps on the hard wooded steps . She came around the corner and there she was . It Goddess like stature . Her soft brown hair was in loose curls . She had added a touch of pink to her cheeks , so that she looked like a doll somewhat. She had crimson lipstick on . This lipstick made her lips look bigger. **Bigger **and _Juicier _. Her Normal C-Cupped breast, they were pushed up . It was a good amount of cleavage . If I didn't have self control I would take her now .

Her dress was a cocktail dress . The straps were lowered on her shoulders . She was beautiful . The dress was perfect . It showed all her curves . Even the curves of her breast . It showed all her **Perfection **.With the last finishing touch of Black stilettos . I gulped . She flashed a smile at me and she put her hand on her him . Carlisle coughed .

"Well Bella, you certainly are growing up." She nodded shyly and walked down the stairs. She stood next to be and I lightly grabbed her wrist to put the corsage on . She was warm . But what about the warmth, if I was **inside** her. I truly was madly, deeply in love with my sister . "Yes, mom picked out the dress ." Carlisle looked over to Mom to check. She nodded with approval .

"Well you two, you know the curfew, now hurry up and go and have fun." Mom said to us and we exchanged hugs and kisses . As we walked outside, Bella Hugged me . I was taken aback . She snuggled in my chest.

"Thanks for taking me Edward." I kissed her forehead . We were always close. We did everything together . And I wasn't letting our age stop that .

She broke the embrace and we entered the car .

As we started driving, I couldn't help but keep getting a glance every chance I had at Bella . She was beautiful Magnificent . But She was my sister .

I as we came to a light , I looked over without her noticing her chest rising up and down silently . She was being a damn tease .

I hated every single moment of it .I looked at the time . It was 8:23 . She wouldn't care if we were late as long as we got there .

I hated this silence , but I didn't care, as long as I was with her .

As we pulled up to the school, we were greeted by Angela, Alice & Mike the douche . I scowled at him through the glass, and I saw his smile turn upside down . The car was parked and we got out . I hope this would be an innocent night of just regular fun .

**Bella's POV**

The Dress was skin tight . I had to admit, mom sure had a way of picking dresses or certain clothes for me that really showed my figure . As I got out the car, I stood up straight and I brushed off my dress .I was hoping that I wouldn't get this dirty at all . How my mother spent 300 dollars on a flimsy dress, I don't know . She said I had to wear it . "It is Sherri Hill!" And so I sighed, but complied .

As I began to walk over to my friends, I peered over to see Edward . He was so handsome . I loved him . I wanted him . I felt myself heat up . Edward had caught my gaze and I saw his cheeks flush a bit , so I quickly averted my attention to my friends .

As Angela and Alice came up, they were scoping me out . I tried to cover my cleavage a bit, but it wasn't working .

"Omg, Bella your . . . Your gorgeous ." Alice & Angela said in unison . I blushed harder and I turned around a bit . I then felt Alice grab my wrist . I looked at her and she smiled . She was really pretty . I loved her dress , it was a short cocktail dress like mine, it was strapless and it was puffy . Her hair was in curls, she looked sort of like a brown haired Shirley Temple.

"Man, Bella you look amazing. Who picked out the dress? I know it wasn't you because if you would have picked it, you would be looking like a homely girl." Angela and Edward snickered in the background . I couldn't help but notice that Mike Newton . The Newton was staring at me . He was a sweetheart, but not my type . I saw him approach me . I was nervous , I didn't want to hurt his feelings if he said something stupid . I counted my blessings because I knew he would .

"Bella, your stunning ." I could tell in his voice he was nervous .

"Uhh, thank you Mike ." I faintly smiled . I looked over to Edward , who was now standing behind me. I saw Mike slit his eyes at Edward.

"Hey, Mike, if you think your hitting on my sister, I don't think so . She is my _date_ tonight." I was happy Edward saved me . I felt bad for mike.

"sorry mike , maybe later I will dance with you? Okay" He was angry, but he nodded .

"Nice Edward, showing some sister/brotherly love! You're a big sap ." Angela said as she patted him on the back. I heard Edward chuckle lightly. I grinned . "Well, he is a big sap for his sis." I turned around and winked at him. He smiled at me .

As we walked in the gymnasium , the music was blaring loudly . It was "Go all the way" by Perry Farrell . I saw everyone was dancing against each other . We saw Mr. Banner getting punch . It was in the heat of the night . I smiled , I was receiving purrs from all the guys looking my way . I shyly waved at them . They were like hunger vampires, for the blood of their mate . Edward was next to me, I tightened my grip on his hand . He squeezed right back and he put his hand on my waist and he pulled me close to him . I blushed madly . He honestly, did not know what he was doing to him.

**11:21**

Most of the time I had sat down . I did dance with Angela and Alice , I would have danced with Mike, but Edward would not accept, always telling him I was to tired or I had to talk to someone .

I lounged around in my chair . The dress was skin tight and it was bothering and no way could I take it anymore . I could hardly move . I opened my purse and I pulled out my lipstick, I put more on . Just a little bit . I closed my eyes and slouched more against the chair.

I sighed . "May I have this dance with you sister?" A velvet voice . I shivered and I opened my eyes . I blushed . He grinned at me and held out his hand . I nodded and complied . I took his hand and he pulled me up . Our favorite song was playing . It was by Iron & Wine .

"Edward , its our favorite song. " He nodded and spun me around and pulled me close and we started dancing together . This was true bliss . This is how I wanted prom to be . I wanted to spend it with him and no one else . My chest was against his and we danced slowly . I'd forgotten that everyone was with us . I rested my head on her shoulder .

"You know, you look adorable tonight bells ." I nodded into his chest . He kissed my hair .

I closed my eyes . I didn't want this night to end .

"Look at the Incest love birds everyone." I heard a voice yell . Edward backed away from me and turned around to see James smirking at us and everyone else was laughing . Except Angela & Alice . They were looking in disgust .

"Shut up, James. Go fuck Victoria while you can, she probably is fucking Mike anyway, she needs the money ." Edward said standing up. James gritted his teeth and he came up to his face . Their noses could touch . Everyone gathered around us . Everyone knew that James and Edward hated each other . The Music stopped . The Teachers were to drunk to even notice what was going on . So the Charades continued.

"Well Edward, everyone knows you want to fuck your sister. Hell, you do anyways . Mike & I see the way you look at her, like she is a piece of meat you want to eat ."

**Edward's POV**

How dare he says this in front of everyone . In front of Bella and our friends . I wanted to kick his ass, but he wasn't worth it . I turned around and grabbed Bella's wrist .

"Wait, where are we going?" She began panicking I could smell it on her, I could sense it .

"We are leaving, we don't need this."

"But , Fuck what James said !" I couldn't ignore it . We left out the door , we were into the cold night . She was trying to stop me from pulling her . I pulled her harder and I tightened my grip on her wrist .

"Fuck! Bella I care ." She stopped .

"You care because its true?" she asked longingly .

I looked into her eyes .

I saw remorse .

I saw hurt .

Fuck, why did I have to be her brother .

"Come on Bella, we have to go." We were standing in front of the car . She was making me so angry . She was angry . I wanted to kiss her, to make her happy. She wouldn't budge .

"Get in the car , Bella we need to get home." She looked at me . Pained in her face. She got in the car .

The Drive to the house was silently . The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a machete . I looked over a couple of times to see her gazing out the window. I sighed and just decided to keep my eyes on the road.

We arrived to the house .

Mom & Dad were awake . They were watching something on Tv .

I wanted to break the ice .

Cut the Tension so I needed to say something.

"Bells, you know I get really angry . . ." She didn't answer . I leaned over to the passenger seat and I cupped her chin so she would look at me . "Bella, look at me. I'm sorry, But James makes me so angry . I wanted to kill ." She tilted her head . She closed her eyes . " I didn't want to leave ." She finally spoke ." Why did you let him get to you like that Edward?" She asked . I really didn't know , I didn't know how to answer that .

"I just hate about what he said. It was disgusting. In font of everyone." I slightly raised my voice .

I saw her cringed .

"Who cares! Its not true." She yelled back . I could see the tears forming and they slowly began to fall . I messed up her night of what she called fun . I knew Fucked up shit would happen . She pulled away from me and her sobs became slightly louder . She opened the door and before she could step out, it was an impulse . I grabbed her. I crushed my lips on to her crimson lips . I pushed her pack onto the passenger seat, and I lowered it back .

My Bella . My Bella .

I'm Sorry Bella .

My Bella . My Bella . **My Sister **.

I felt her kiss back , I begged for an entrance with my tongue and she let me in . I tasted the sweetness of her, but that was only the beginning . She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted my knee up to her sex . I groped her breast and she let out a hungry , but whimpering moan . This is so wrong but so right .

**Bella's POV **

Okay, its Okay. I'm okay . Everything is FUCKING okay, I know its okay . Everything is fine, except for the sick fact that I was making out with Edward, my brother in Dad's truck . I let him in and I tasted him . I loved it . It was so wrong , but so right .

This was my **Ideal Romance **.

I couldn't have it though .

My eyes snapped wide-open .

I roughly pushed Edward off of me and he looked so sad . He got up and just stared into my eyes .

My lipstick was smudged on his lips . I was crying now, I was shaking my head . No, No no, I wasn't ready for this to go so far .

"Ed-Edward , I'm sorry . . . . I . . . I just …" I couldn't say anymore , I could see tears forming in his eyes . I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was alright . I sat dumb founded in the seat, my hair was disheveled, my lipstick was smeared . My dress was completely ruined from me sweating from the heat of the moment with him . I ruined it . Even if I did love him . It was just an impulse . He was trying to comfort me . It was nothing more .

Edward turned around and opened the door and walked into the house . He left it open for me . I hurt him.

I hurt Edward.

My Edward . My Edward .

I'm Sorry Edward .

My Edward . My Edward . **My brother .**


	3. Birthdays ,While Missing you

**I still dont own D= Edward is sexy, and to answer your question everyone ! about if they are blood related , you will have to find out in the fourth chapter. hehehe. im evil :P -iconic xx passion**

* * *

**2 years later.**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled in his chest, remembering a wonderful not . Well it wasn't like that . We went to the movies and he took me out to dinner and he spent the night and we stayed up and talked . I mean I thought he wanted sex, but he didn't pressure me about it . I just wanted to rest in his arms and talk . We made out a lot that night , I had to readjust his hands a couple of times because they some how made their ways to my thigh and I wasn't having that . I just wasn't ready . 2 years and I'm still a virgin .

I rolled over so I wouldn't wake him up and I got out the bed . I looked at the clock on my wall .My eyes widened . Damnit . It was 10:45 . Classes started at 11:00 . I hopped on the bed and shook Jacob awake .

"Come on Jake! Its 10:45 . . ." The wolf was a heavy sleeper. I sighed , he wouldn't wake up yet . He shoved me slightly and mumbled to give him 5 more minutes and he called me mommy . I chuckled . His stomach was against the covered mattress . I grinned . I leaned against him and began laying kisses down his back . I was sucking lightly, it was an attempt to get him up . And it worked . He shivered and got up .

"What the fuck bells? Hello! I don't need morning wood." He said groggily , I laughed . I hurried off the bed and I stripped and rushed into the shower . I shouted from the bathroom . "Jake, hurry up and get your shirt on, class starts in like 10 minutes!" I heard him scurry around the room looking for his stuff . I turned on the water and closed my eyes .

"Ahh!" I moaned . It was nice to be in the shower . I felt filthy . I lathered up with soap and washed my hair . I opened my eyes and remember that today was my 20th birthday . Maybe I should top by Mom and Dad's house? Yeah I would do that later . Hmm , maybe Edwards? I halted my motions and stood still .

"I can't . I'm not ready."

_Well, why aren't you the resentful one. _

My conscience came at the wrong time . I bit my lip . I bit it hard .

_What's the matter with going to see your brother on your birthday? You haven't talked to him since prom ._

Okay, I haven't but I had my reasons .

_You know, keep acting this way and trying to subside the feelings but its not working . You obviously still want him, that's why you won't fuck Jacob . Is it?_

That is **not** the reason, I'm just not ready . I want to be married before I give m virtue away. You know?

_Face It Bella, you want to fuck Edward . That's why you won't go any further with Jacob Black . You want to feel the warmth of Edward inside - -_

"Shut up!" I growled . She went to silence , She wouldn't talk to me again till later .

Fucking voice inside my head .

I turned the water off and I got out the shower . I dried myself off and I brushed my hair . I walked out the bathroom and got some clothes . Jacob must be upfront waiting . I shut my bedroom door and I gathered an outfit together and slipped it on . It put on my new lingerie from Victoria Secret on, it was a lace push up bra that was blue and a thong to go with it .I shivered, I didn't like thongs but I didn't like granny panties . Jacob bought it for me and thought I would like it . I think put on a long white AE Poplin shirt and I rolled up the sleeves . I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped my boots on . I hated the cold, but I loved Seattle . I put my hair in two pigtails and I braided them . I left the room and went to see if Jacob was ready .

He was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Ready ?"He asked me, turning around on the couch .

"Yeah, I will take my car okay?" I said, I need some time to myself . I heard him sigh and I was getting ready for the whining .

"Ah! Bells come on, ride with me?" I shook my head . "I have to stop somewhere after classes ok?" He nodded in defeat . He turned off the T.V. and came to give me a kiss . He pulled me into it, and I gave in . Kissing him back passionately . I broke the kiss and it was still lingering on my lips . I blushed . He chuckled and waved at me and walked out and headed to his car. I followed in suit but I headed for the mailbox . I had 6 pieces of mail .

**Junk mail.**

**Junk mail.**

**Birthday card Billy .**

**Junk Mail.**

**Junk mail.**

I looked at the next piece of mail real hard and I took a deep breathe . I was about to open it , but Jacob honked his horn for me to follow him to school . I put the rest of the mail away and kept the last one . I ran to my car, in efforts to make it to school . I was already late . It was 11:20 . Fucking A.

I got into my car, and placed the piece of mail in the passenger seat . I started the car and drove off and followed Jacob . It was the rust bucket . But it was dad's car and I appreciated it . This old truck..

**Edward's POV**

I hope she got the letter . I miss her greatly . I think it was my fault why we haven't talked sense prom, but I miss my sister . My Bella. I picked out the card last night at the drug store . I had to get some of my medicine since I've become a vampire like creature of the night. **Insomniac**. I hope she liked it .

I had to go to my Publishers office , I had to talk to him about the book I was writing for the series . It was the third book . As I pulled up to my Publishers office , I was thinking about how I've had writers block for the past two days and I needed to extended my deadline . I went into talk to Rosalie.

I knocked on her office door .

"Come in." She was calm, which was rare . I came into her view and she grinned .

"Hello Best Selling Author." I hated when she recognized me as that . I shivered , I was Edward . I glared at her . "I'm humble about things Rosalie, don't be like that." She rolled her eyes and fixed hair . "I know, but you should be happy, your series , Forbidden Fruit, is off the charts . Everyone is waiting to see the sex scene between Annalisa and Billy . I cringed . Sex scene? What kind of author was I? I was a 22 year old Teen book author .

"Rosalie, about that.." I trailed off and I leaned against her door . She closed her eyes and her eyebrow twitched and she put up her long flowing blonde hair up in a bun .

"Not about this again Edward!." She threw her hands up . I sighed. " I need time Rose , I haven't exactly, you know, started that scene ." I shivered at the thought . I didn't know how to start it because I was a . . . _Virgin _.She got up from behind her desk and eyed me suspiciously . She walked closer to me .

"Edward, are you a virgin?" I averted my gaze and I mumbled looking down at my feet . She grinned . She poked my chest. I blushed a bit. " Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are a 22 year old virgin!." She said it loud enough for people to hear, good thing everyone was off today. "Well Edward, you can't write about sex, until you have sex." Omg, here we go fucking again . She went back to her desk and wrote something down.

"1 more week Eddie."

"Don't call me that."

"Your welcome"

"Thank you" And I left with that , I walked out the building and exhaled .

I truly was waiting to do that .

**Bella's POV**

Classes were finally over . It was 3 pm now . I rushed to say my goodbyes to Jacob and Alice and all of them . I hopped into my car and took a deep breathe . I looked over to the pasanger and I picked up the mail.

**Birthday Card from **_**Edward.**_

I opened it slowly and the car was blue . My favorite color . He still remembers .I smiled to myself . I opened the card and the scent of Jasmine hit me . Inside it was a petal from my favorite flower . I began reading .

_Happy Birthday Sis,_

_Just sending my love and I miss you. When do you think we could see each other again, I know your busy, but its been two years? Ya know? I miss my little sis . My bella. Ya know . Happy 20__th__ Birthday, I bet your gorgeous now, but still a klutz ._

_Love your brother, Edward ._

I did miss him too .

I just was scared to see him .

**Going to Mom & Dad's**

I pulleed up into mom and dad's drive way. I miss the house we grew up in . I truly missed it . It was said though if they passed away, the house would go to the children, which was myself and Edward. I parked the car and I got out . I looked around and smelled the fresh air . I walked up the steps and took the key from under the mat . I unlocked the door and walked in . Everything was still the same .

"Dad … Mom?" I looked around . No one seemed to be here . I walked into the living room . No one there . I went up stairs, no one there . I came back downstairs , and I went into the Kitchen , their was a note on the refridgerator .

_Dear Edward or Bella ,_

_Dad & I have taken a vacation to Las Vegas, we shall be back in a week,_

_We love you._

_And Happy Birthday Bells._

_Look in the Refridgerator ._

_Also stop b Edward's,_

_He wants to see you .Please!_

_Love, Mom ._

I might go see him. I don't know . I opened the fridge and laughed . She had made a cookie in the shape of a Mr. Frisky, our old cat . I took it out and I headed out the door . I got into my car and I took a bite of the cookie . It was good . It was a California ranger . I loved them. I put the cookie down .

Maybe I should go just to say hi .

_You seriously should and tell him about these wet dreams you have about him._

I blushed and almost choked on my cookie .

_And tell him about how when you use your vibrator, you moan his name and just cant stop._

I spit up my cookie , thank god my car door was open . I had to go say hi, I'm his sister . His blood . His only sibling . And you know, while I'm at it let me tell him how I wanna fuck him! HELL NO!

I shook my head . I started the car, and I started driving to Edward's house .

I did feel bad .

Two years and no talk.

I bit my lip and pressed my foot on the accelerater .

**Edward's House **

It took 20 minutes to reach his house . It was on the outskirts of Forks . I pulleed into his driveway . Good he was here . His house was big, ever since he has landed with his book series which I loved by the way . They were called **The Forbidden Fruit Series** . I felt lke Edward was talking to me . He was Billy and I was Annalisa . I blushed . I put the car into park . I took a deep breath . I walked up the steps . I knocked on the door .

**Maybe he went for a walk.**

He was home . He opened the door . I took a breath . He looked at me . I looked back . He said nothing . I said nothing back. The tension was so thick, you could use a butter knife to cut it . I cleared my throat . I felt the tears were going to choke me .

"Hello, Edward." I smiled sweetly at him . He was too surprised to say anything . But he wasn't to surprised to do something. He pulled me into an embrace. A tight one and He nuzzled into my neck. My eyes became wide . I gave in .

"I missed you Bells." That's all he said. I sniffed at his neck, he smelled the same. His sweet intoxicating scent .

"I. … I missed you too Edward."


	4. The Same Attachments

_Edward's POV_

_**I was so happy to see her come by . I would have attempted to stop by her, but I never got to actually stay long enough in Seattle to visit her . We talked for two hours . It was awkward at first because we really haven't talked in two years . I honestly don't know that happened when you don't talk to your sibling for at least two years. It was beyond my control . It was what My Bella wanted. She told me about this Jacob Kid .**_

_**He was 19 .**_

_**They went to the same college**_

_**And I already didn't like him .**_

_**I growled when she told me she was dating him . She was taken aback but I had to play it off like it was my stomach. It took a lot in me, not to jump her right there and make love to her . She was indeed a goddess . She had curves . Her breast were bigger, She was a little taller, with long legs . She was beautiful . Her fair skin .**_

_**We set up a date tonight . She would come over tonight and probably spend the night like old times where we would sleep in each others rooms . I smiled at the thought . But I sighed. The house was so messy, because I was alone . I had to clean . But I would cook tonight .**_

_**I yawned . I looked at my watch was 3:07 am . I needed to get to bed . I had Bella coming over . I still couldn't attack the scene for Annalisa and Billy . I sighed . I took myself from my laptop and plopped myself onto the bed . I was so tired . Maybe I could fall asleep.**_

_**Maybe I could Dream .**_

_**About**_

_**Her.**_

**Yes, she was my blood sister .**

**But I didn't care .**

**She was My Bella. **

I intended on dreaming about her .

**Bella's POV**

He was so handsome , I never really thought that he could be . I mean he was, its just he looked the same . And It was like now everything about him aroused me . His velvety voice, his beautiful eyes . Through that shirt he wore, I could see and feel his chest . He was a God . He was beautiful . I looked at the clock . It was 3:07 Am . I had been working on this art assignment assigned by Mrs. Lather the Art teacher .

I yawned and I headed to my bedroom . I took off my clothes and put on some boy shorts and a white tank top . I crawled into bed and I planned to dream . I planned to have a nice one . I planned to remember this dream and make something off it.

**Dreamland.**

He pushed me against the wall, kissing me feverishly like he was going to lose me . Like he was a young soldier going off to war . He was taking in every last kiss he placed on my lips . I moaned over and over again . He pushed me harder and I let out a gasp . He started licking at the nape of my neck . I bit my next . He lifted me up signaling me . I wrapped my legs around his waist . As his left arm held me close to him, his other was caressing my face as he kissed me .

He carried me up stairs just like this . He was stopping at moments to kiss me . I could feel tears coming . As they fell he kissed them away . We reached his room and he softly placed me on the bed . He pushed me back lightly until I was laying on the bed . He was on top of me . I didn't care about his weight on top of me . His right hand traveled up in the inside of my thigh and the other hand was groping my breast and squeezing them . I felt my nipples go hard . I bit my lip . I was trying not to cry out but I couldn't hold it in . My tears were falling .

All I could hear him say as my eyes went blurry is he loved me.

I love you Bells.

Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen , your beautiful.

I love you so fucking much.

His hand reached my womanhood and my panties were soaked . I was so sensitive down their . He rubbed his fingers down their . I arched my back, my eyes widened .

"Edward…" I moaned softly in his ear .

**Reality.**

I woke up breathing heavy . I was panting . I was sweating and I was extremely turned on . Fuck . I brushed the sticky strands of hair from my face and I closed my eyes and I remembered the dream . I pulled the covers from over me and looked down . Fuck me. Fuck my life . I was wet . I blushed crimson red and I pulled the covers over me again and I sighed . I have to do something .

I looked at the wall .

4:23 am .

I needed to get some sleep, I needed to be ready for what seemed like a date & Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's House . My brother .

**5:oo pm**

As I pulled up to his house I could see the lights and everything . I could smell delicious food . He was cooking my favorite . Spaghetti . His was the best . I made sure I looked good, even though I was just going to his house . I put on some plain jeans that were hip huggers and a blue blouse on that buttoned down. I put my hair up into a side ponytail. I had clear lip-gloss on ,blue eye shadow and eye liner on.

Wait?

What the hell was I dressed up for?

Oh yes, for **My Edward. **

**I knocked on the door and he came . He was looking so handsome . He had on a pair of gray slacks and I white t-shirt on . His hair disheveled . He grinned at me . "I thought you were going to stand me up sis." I thought I was to. "Now come on Eddie, I'm not that bad." He pouted as he let me in. "Don't call me Eddie I hate that." I sighed. "But sometimes you call me Belly, so deal with it." I heard him chuckle .**

**He went back into the kitchen and I explored the house . I really didn't get to do it last time . He shad a piano . He still played it . I wanted to here him because when I heard him, I felt secure . I felt loved .**

**I walked over to the piano and sat down and pressed some keys playing around .I look to the top of the piano and there was a paper . I took it and looked at it . It was a song . It was called "Bella's lullaby."**

**I blushed to think he wrote this song about me . Unless their was another Bella in his life . I grew enraged and if it was true I would die of mere love that was denied . **

"**Bella?" He called my name. I shivered every time he spoke. I loved his amazing voice .**

"**I'm wit the piano Eddie." I said solemnly and next thing I know he was in here with me . He sat beside me. He chuckled softly . "so I see you discovered your birthday present." My face light up. "Edward, you didn't have to." He wrote a song for me? "Well, I wanted to. Sorry I didn't give it to you yesterday I didn't have time .**

**He started playing it and I watched his long lean fingers move with such grace that I didn't even have . I was still Bella the Klutz . I was so entranced in him playing that I didn't know what would happened next, was real. **

**He stopped playing.**

"**Why'd you stop?" I asked longingly . I pouted . He turned to me and cupped my face . I titled my head in his hands .**

**No.**

"**Bella . . ." He pulled my face closer to his and he crashed his lips on mine .**

**Not fucking again .**

**I gave in and I kissed him back . I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me close . He licked my lips begging for and entrance, and I granted it . Our tongues dance along with one another for what seemed like for ever . His hands made their way to the end of my shirt and he fumbled with it . He managed get it have way up . I stopped him .**

"**Edward, I have to go." I pushed him away. Why did I do that?**

"**Bella!" He called my name , I ran out the door ,**

**It was still the same attachments.**


	5. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews everyone! I want more, because I need constructive criticism, next chapter is the LEMON. it will be Lemony good.**

**-iconic xx passion**

* * *

Edward's POV

**The Next Day.**

I just don't know anymore if I can continue living empty and by myself . I ruined it with a simple kiss . My whole entire life. I just simply want to be the only one for her . I didn't know who this Jacob fuck was, but I knew he needed to go . Ever since the first kiss, I just wanted to hold her . Make sweet forbidden tabooed love to my sister .My Bella **.** I fucking hated this thing in my head . The voices were telling me I needed to be with her and that I needed to be there for her .

I stopped typing slowly and I just gave up. I could never finish the book if I didn't resolve my issues with Bells, until I made her mine . I got up from my desk and I got my jacket on . I turned off all the lights and I checked the messages on my phone .

**Tanya.**

**Tanya.**

**Tanya.**

**Tanya.**

**Tanya.**

I deleted all those messages . I was done with her promiscuous ways and I didn't need her anymore . She took advantage of me because she knew I wouldn't leave but I got tired of it . I was sick of that cold hearted bitch. I turned off my phone and I left it on the table . I went out and got I into my silver Volvo and I began the drive to my sisters house .

The 45 minute drive to Seattle was worth it.

**Bella's POV**

No school yes !

No classes yes !

I finished my semester and I think I would hang out with friends and spend time with Jacob . I bet he would love that . He is always complaining on how the fact that we hardly spend time together . Truth is I do my work and he is a laziest douche bag and doesn't do his .

My thoughts on yesterday weren't clear yet . Except for the fact, I missed a free hot cooked meal from my Brother . I don't think I should've ran away, but the Angel on my shoulder told me I was wrong . This was wrong. We were wrong and it wasn't worth it . I prayed over and over again last night that I wasn't going to hell . I just don't think I could hold back my feelings for Edward . It wasn't like this was new to me . I think I loved Edward . I mean I loved him as in a family way . But also now I realized as myself and Jacob got closer , I was in love with my **Brother**,Edward Anthony Masen Cullen .

I sprawled out on my couch and I was flipping through the channels looking for something good to watch . And I found myself watching Pocahontas . I was a sap for Walt Disney movies . I smiled to myself .

**Knock.**

**Knock .**

**Knock.**

Three Heavy solemn knocks on my door . I knew who it was . I grinned . I got up and paused the movie . _Thank God fort TIVO!_ I fixed my boy shorts and my tank top . It was a gift from Edward from my 16 . He drew a picture off us on it . His drawings were lame , but I still cherished it .

I continued to skip to the door and I looked through the hole .I giggled . It was Jake . I thought he was coming later . I opened the door and he embraced me in a warm bear hug . He spun me around and he had me laughing . He put me down and I nuzzled into his chest .

"I thought you were coming later ,sweetie?" I said quietly in his chest.

"Well I missed you, and I thought you might want to hang out now, because I was near . I had to go check on a couple of things and I thought you might want to spend some time with me now." I sighed and he heard me and pulled back . "you don't sound to happy to see me." He frowned and I cupped his face .

"No that's not it, its just I look awful." I pushed a strand of hair off my face and I wrapped my arms around my abdominal area. He moved my hands and placed them around his neck . He put his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him . Very close that my womanhood was touching his cock . I blushed . He chuckled and kissed me . I kissed him back and closed my eyes.

"Well to me.." He kept kissing me and in between them he was kissing me . "your beautiful .." He placed his hand on my ass and gave a tight squeeze and I let out a soft whimper. "no matter what ..but.." I tried to move his hand but he cupped my face . " I bet you look even better naked." I nervously giggled and I could tell my face was red as a cherry.

"Uhhh . . .I.." I was couldn't really speak . He moved are bodies to the couch and he began kissing me . I forgot to close the door . _Damnit! _I could feel him ghost his fingers under my shirt . I didn't have a bra on, damn I was kissing him back . He licked my lips begging for an entrance and I let him in . I was enjoying this.

_Bella, what the FUCK are you doing?_

**I'm making out with my boyfriend?**

_I see that, but that's wrong ._

**How?**

_What about Edward?_

**Umm , He is my brother!**

_Yes we fucking established that, 20 years ago when your ass was born!_

**I know that! But I'm scared .**

_What the fuck are you scared about? He is your fucking brother , he wants to fuck you, you want to fuck him. What's to be scared about?_

**I just .. . . I don't know .**

He pushed me lightly against the edge of the couch and I feel back softly . I bit my lip and I saw Jacob . He was looking at me like I was something to devour . Like he was a wolf and I was a piece of meat. He crawled on top of me and he nibbled at my ear softy while his hands were massaging my breast . I clo

sed my eyes tight and I began to whimper in the pleasure that I was receiving . I pressed my hands gently against his chance . I didn't know what to do. I was only a virgin .

_Didn't you say you didn't want to have sex with anyone you didn't love?_

**I said that, but I love. . . **

_YOU FUCKING LOVE EDWARD ._

My eyes snapped opened . I couldn't continue this . I had to stop . I started to push Jacob off of me but he wouldn't budge. He kept kissing me over and over again on my neck . He hand his hands under my shirt and he was nibbling on my neck.

"Jacob… stop." I said softly . He still wouldn't stop I tried to push him away but he gripped my wrist and pushed them over my head . I could see the will in his eyes not to stop. " Come on ,Jake you know me . Stop." He growled and he started ripping at me shirt, I cried out . "Stop Jake!" He wouldn't .He engulfed my nipple and he started biting at it and suckling like a baby who wants his mother's milk . He stopped and looked at me .

"I'm tired of waiting Bells, your so fucking cute . And I want to fuck you so bad and make you mine ." He said it with vengeance in his voice . It was different from the Real Jacob I thought I knew . I shook my head & he began tearing at my boy shorts . " STOP! JACOB!" I screamed as I pounded on his back . He stopped me alright! He raised his hand and smack me across the face . It was so hard . I had to catch my breath .

I was heaving.

I was panting .

I brought my hand to my mouth and I was bleeding . My lip was busted. I just couldn't do it . I don't think I could . Did I have it in me? I was saving myself for Edward , right? I had to fight.

Edward's POV

I pulled up into the Apartment complex where she was staying in Seattle . It was near her college not to far . I've always remembered where she was staying and what room . I parked the car and got out . I walked up into the building and I went up to the 3 floor . Her room was 3C . I looked down the hallway and began walking.

3A

No .

3B

No.

3C.

Bingo .

The door was creaked open and I could hear some rustling around . I peaked through and I saw the most disgusting seen ever . Some guy on my Bella . I rushed in and I saw what was going on . She was fighting back and he wouldn't get off of her .

"JACOB! STOP!" she was crying out for him to stop but he wouldn't. I was frozen . I had to do something & I needed to do something now! I ran over to the couch and with the strength and I pulled him off of her . I saw his face. It was her boyfriend Jacob . I saw her scatter together and she was on Edge . I saw her lip bleeding .

"Edward!" she screamed my name . She knew the damage I could do.

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled at me.

"You'll fucking know when I kick your sorry mongrel ass!" I yelled back and I took a swing and I punched him in the face, which caused him to bleed at the nose. He swung back and got me good in the stomach . I coughed up a red substance.

"EDWARD STOP!JACOB STOP IT!" She cried out, she put her hands on my shoulder but I moved away and she fell back on the couch crying in horror. I pushed Jacob and he slapped against the T.V. ,breaking it in an instance . I could hear Bella's sobs getting louder. I turned around to tend to Bella . And I looked around to see Jacob getting up.

"Get the fuck out, If I see you near her again, I will kill your ass then resurrect you and kick your ass again." I said it so coldly I didn't even recognized my own voice . He went pale in the face and he treaded out the apartment and so I went back to care for Bella . She was crying so bad , like someone had killed someone she loved . I pulled her close and kissed her hair. I was rocking her back and forth .

"Bells, its okay . . . Shush , I here ." I pulled away and I pushed a strand out of her hair . I got up and went into the kitchen and got a paper towel and came back to dab at Bella's wounded lip. Her face was still wet and she was still crying . I began kissing away the tears softly . I felt her face heat up. I back away .

"Bells, baby, what happened?" She was hesitant but she complied and began to talk. " He came to see me and we started kissing . Next thing I know we are on the couch making out, he is touching me. I want him to stop because I want someone else." I cringed at the thought of someone else touching her . She was so beautiful. " Who Bella ?" I asked . My heart was racing .

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."


End file.
